Hope
by Supernoodle
Summary: Elves can die of a broken heart and after Gandalf is lost in Moria, Aragorn fears that Legolas will be lost too. An oldie but hopefully a goodie? Please review, it makes life worth living... lol


_**Ok – I own nothing of course, apart from the words. All characters now belong to Peter Jackson probably…This is all done for fun and not profit. Yada yada yada…**_

_**Right then, this story was written about 4 or 5 years ago. Around the time that The Two Towers came out and I was in the midst of my Legolas/Orlando Bloom fixation. **_

_**I wasn't going to put this story on here but you guys seemed to like 'Blood of the Fellowship' so I thought you might like this one too.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_---_

**Hope **

By Supernoodle

---

The forest was quite and calm as the fellowship trudged forwards on heavy legs. All silent, lost in their own thoughts save Gimli who chatted on about nothing in particular.

Aragorn had opened his mouth to tell him to be quiet on several occasions, but had fallen silent every time. They all had their own, different ways of dealing with their grief and Gimli's happened to be by talking. The Hobbits had wept for hours, their little hearts breaking, especially poor little Pippin. And the grief that he had seen in Frodo's eyes had frightened him. But now they walked in exhausted silence beside Boromir, whose battle hardened heart gave nothing away.

Looking ahead, Aragorn watched Legolas as he lead their party through the trees. The Elf was silent too, his jaw set, his watchful eyes never leaving the path ahead, but the Man had seen his face as they stood atop Moria. He had looked into the Elf's pale eyes and seen such a look of confusion, of utter broken hearted despair; it had almost wrung tears from his own eyes.

Elves could never truly understand death. Aragorn knew that their own immortality made it impossible. Legolas was well over a thousand years old and had brought a swift, unflinching end to countless enemies, but he had never lost friends, never lost family. Grief was new to the Elf, a fresh, unexpected stab of agony in his heart, and how suffered.

Suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain in the back of his own neck snapped the Man from his thoughts.

'The Dwarf speaks so loudly we could have shot him in the dark.' Said a smooth, commanding voice from beside his ear. And looking around, Aragorn saw Elves all around, arrows drawn on the throats of them all, including Legolas.

Drawing Frodo close to him, feeling the Hobbit trembling beneath his hands, Aragorn looked up into the face of the Elf who had spoken and smiled with relief. It was Haldir, guard of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They had reached their destination at last.

Standing on the borders of Lothlorien, Legolas watched as Aragorn argued with the fair Elf who had introduced himself as Haldir. They spoke in Elvish so as to not worry the others of their fellowship, so much depended on them seeing the Lady of Light and to be refused entry now would be a great and terrible blow. Haldir however, did not want to allow them in, no matter how Aragorn pleaded and argued their case. Eventually, Legolas could stand by no longer and he stepped up beside the Man.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and gestured for him to step down, but the Elf was in no mood to be given orders. After what they had all been through, after all the suffering, he would not let Haldir prevent them from having audience with Galadriel.

'You know what we carry with us, Haldir of Lorien. You know we are not safe... You must allow us to see Galadriel. The fate of Middle Earth depends on your Lady's help.' Legolas told the Elf.

'I am aware of the great evil that you would bring into Lorien, my young Prince of Mirkwood. And knowing that, how can I let you pass?' Haldir replied, peering down at Legolas with his curious pale eyes. He had been to Mirkwood and visited with King Thranduil, yet he had not met with Legolas before. The fair young Prince seemed impulsive, impudent even, but there was something within his eyes. Some terrible pain resided within the young Elf, eating away at his heart, and Haldir wished to know what could have happened to cause such suffering.

Legolas shook his head, frustration and anger rising inside him. He knew that Haldir was following orders, it was unheard of anyone being allowed into the forests of Lothlorien, especially a Dwarf, but Haldir also knew that this was no idle request and yet he resisted them still. 'More evil would follow close behind if you do not allow us in, Haldir.' Legolas cried. 'Evil you will not be able to turn away with mere words!'

Haldir frowned, knowing that he had no choice other than to let them pass. Legolas had spoken in truth, he knew that deep within his heart and although it was against his orders, the Elf would grant them entry into his home. The fellowship of the ring would be allowed into Lothlorien against his better judgement. 'Very well Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' the Elf sighed, turning back to the man. 'You may visit with my Lady Galadriel. Follow me.'

Lothlorien was more beautiful than any of the fellowship could ever have imagined and the fellowship was greeted by Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel in a great chamber high in the trees. Within the peaceful glow of their regard, they all felt the horrors of their journey begin to fade. Haldir watched the Lady Galadriel's lips move with words of welcome for the group, while her voice murmured intimately to him within his head as he knew it did to all in her presence.

'You should not have brought the fellowship into Lothlorien, Haldir. They have brought great Evil here.' The liquid voice said to him. 'You knew this, yet you brought them into my prescience anyway.'

'Yes my lady, but how could I refuse them. They have all suffered so much.' Haldir thought back, keeping his eyes respectfully to the floor.

Galadriel was looking fondly upon Frodo as she addressed the group, but the words in Haldir's head continued. 'Why is it you care so much for his welfare? In undertaking this quest, he has agreed to place himself in harm's way without complaint. Yet you find yourself willing to sacrifice my trust to assuage his pain.'

Haldir frowned. 'Who, my Lady?'

Galadriel's gaze turned to Gimli, then to Legolas whose eyes also remained cast respectfully to the floor. 'You know of whom I speak, Haldir... Do not be foolish and try to hide your thoughts from me. They are all suffering, they are all in great pain yet it is Legolas' that strikes your heart.'

Haldir looked up. 'I am worried for him, my Lady. I can feel my fair cousin's grief and it is terrible for me to behold. I fear that it is too much for him to bear. I would help him if I could.'

'Yes.' Galadriel's liquid voice spoke. 'Yes, Legolas suffers. I would have his grief and pain ended. Legolas is a guardian to the Ring bearer and of vital importance to the path ahead. Do what you can for him, Haldir for I have other matters to attend to. The ring could be the end of us all.'

'I am sorry, my Lady. I tried, but I had not the heart to turn them away.' Haldir though back to her, and was rewarded with a smile from her fair lips.

'You have done the right thing, my brave one.' Galadriel told him. And then her voice was gone.

'Rest now, my little friends.' Aragorn told the Hobbits as they were shown to their chambers. Soft bedding, water to clean themselves and food had all been set out for them. It had been a long time since they had been offered such luxuries and they all fell into their beds, exhausted.

Merry and Pippin were the first of the group to wake and when the others woke too, the Hobbits had already made themselves a feast of the Elven delicacies that had been brought to them. Frodo and Sam soon joined them and although their hearts remained full of grief and weariness, the wonder of Lothlorien infused all of the company with a wondrous feeling of peace and calm.

Only Boromir, Aragorn noted, seemed uneasy and he suspected that he had partaken in an inner dialogue with the Lady of Light, as had the rest of them, and had not liked what he had heard. Troubled indeed was Boromir, struggling to do what was right despite his pride and forbidden desires. Aragorn knew this and admired the Man of Gondor for the strength he had shown so far, yet trust him fully he could not.

Suddenly, a great snore snapped Aragorn from his thoughts. Gimli was still sound asleep and he slapped the Dwarf across the feet to wake him.

'What is it lad?' The Dwarf yelled, sitting up and looking around blearily.

'Nothing.' Aragorn replied, smiling to himself. 'But if you want to eat, I suggest you eat now before the Hobbits finish everything off.'

Gimli climbed from his bed and made his way to the food as Boromir and Aragorn joined in the feast. So long they had been without such fare and they ate slowly, enjoying every mouthful. And as the company sat, a beautiful singing began in the trees that surrounded them.

Aragorn put down his food, listening to the liquid voices echo around the forest and his eyes turned to Legolas who stood outside their chambers. He had been given fine garments, as had the rest of them, but never had Aragorn seen the Elf look more fair. He was dressed in a silver tunic, trimmed with fine silver clasps shaped like the leaves of the great trees that surrounded them. Cleaned of the dirt and grime of Moria, his silken hair untangled and delicately braided, Legolas had his face turned to the sky, his eyes closed and he rocked gently from side to side as the Elven voices ebbed and flowed around him.

'A lament for Gandalf.' Legolas said in a hushed voice, as if hearing the group's silent question.

'What do they sing?' Samwise asked.

Legolas sighed and opened his eyes, peering around him as the Elven voices filled the forest with their strange and beautiful music. 'I haven't the heart to tell you.' He told the Hobbit quietly. 'For me the grief is still too near.' And looking away from his companions, Legolas turned and walked away so that they would not see the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes.

Haldir watched silently for what seemed like an eternity as Legolas sat alone beneath the ancient oak. Waiting patiently until the Mirkwood Elf's composure had returned to him. He knew Legolas to be a fierce warrior, battle hardened and fearless, and was unwilling to intrude on his pain, yet Haldir wanted desperately to ease it if he could. Eventually, he made his presence known to Legolas and slowly made his way over to his grief stricken brethren.

'Who is there?' Legolas stammered, surprised by the appearance of the Lorien Elf. And wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand, he scrambled to his feet.

'Well met, Legolas of Mirkwood.' Haldir said gently, bowing respectfully before the Prince. Noting how pale Legolas looked, how drawn his fair features were. 'How do you like our fair realm?'

'Well met Haldir of Lorien.' Legolas replied, returning the bow. And looking away he sighed heavily. 'Would I have had the chance to visit Lothlorien in happier times. Long have I wished to cast my eyes on the beauty of your home.'

Haldir nodded. How he would have like that too. 'Maybe when your journey is ended, fair cousin. Maybe you would return to us and the realm of Lothlorien would be yours to share with us.'

Legolas was silent for a moment, then he turned to look at Haldir. 'If I live to see this journey's end, I shall not return to the forests. This land holds nothing but sorrow for me now. If I live to see this journey's end, Haldir, I shall sail the sea for evermore, for that is where what is left of my heart truly resides. There is nothing here for me now. A shadow has been cast over me and everything I once loved. Please forgive me, Haldir, but I wish to be alone.' And with those words, Legolas turned to leave, but Haldir reached out and took hold of the Elf's arm gently.

'I do not know all that you have suffered, Legolas of Mirkwood... Terrible hardships and trials that you and your company have endured, but I would know them if you would tell me.' Haldir said, watching the other Elf's face intently. 'I would help you Legolas, if I could. I feel your pain as if it was my own and I wish it ended.'

Legolas smiled bitterly. 'You would not have my pain, Haldir of Lorien. Mithrandir was lost to shadow and flame and I could do nothing to prevent it. I could no nothing but watch him fall. You would not have my grief if you truly did feel what I feel!'

Haldir frowned, confused by Legolas' words. 'Shadow and flame?'

'A Balrog, Haldir.' Legolas replied. 'We travelled through the darkness of Moria for days on end against Gandalf's wishes, against my wishes, and he was taken from us by a Balrog. I should have stood by him when the decision to enter Moria was made. He knew what evil resided inside the mines and so did I... We should not have gone that way. We should not... Now he is lost. Mithrandir is dead!' Legolas cried, the tears returning to his sky blue eyes despite all his struggles to prevent them.

Haldir let go of Legolas' arm and stood back from him, silent for a moment before speaking. 'The decision to enter Moria was not yours, Legolas. I know this! It was the decision of the Halfling Ring bearer and it was probably the correct one. Maybe more of your companions would have been lost on the mountain path, maybe the Ring bearer and maybe yourself, you cannot know. And to face such a demon as a Balrog and live... There are few on Middle Earth who could claim that feat.'

'And Gandalf is not one of them.' Legolas replied flatly. 'One minute he was there and the next he is gone from us, Haldir. Gandalf is dead, he is lost, and I do not think I can go on. My heart is lost also.'

'Legolas...' Haldir began, but his words died in his throat. What words could make things better? What words could heal this shattered heart? Words were useless now and Haldir watched helplessly as the tears once again spilled down Legolas' cheeks.

'Every moment I turn round expecting to see him...' Legolas whispered, his voice breaking into sobs. 'I still feel him with us, but he is not. My head knows Mithrandir is dead, yet my heart cannot understand.'

Haldir sighed and shook his head, then stepped forwards and gently put his arms around his fair cousin. He felt the Elf stiffen in his embrace, his lean body trembling. He was coming undone before his very eyes, yet Haldir could do nothing but offer words of comfort.

'This is the burden of immortality, Legolas.' Haldir whispered. 'We are the firstborn, we watch while our mortal companions grow old and die, yet we remain. Such has it always been, such as it will always be. Would you hide away from your friends, my Prince? Would you have it so you did not know them? Would you remain only with other Elves, hide from battles, so as to not know the pain of losing lose that you love?'

''I offered my life to this quest, just as Aragorn did, just as Gimli and Boromir and the poor little Halflings did. I would not take it back.' Legolas replied quietly, his breath catching in his chest, then he pulled away to look at Haldir. 'But I knew not what I offered. I knew nothing of loss, nothing of fear and grief, and now it all that I know. My heart is clouded with tears, as are my eyes, and I fear that hope is gone from us.'

'It is true, as my Lady said; the quest rests on the edge of a knife, Legolas. But there is hope still. There is always hope.' Haldir said, turning to look back at the beauty of Lorien. 'If hope is gone, then there is nothing. And nothing is not what I see before me.' And turning back to the Mirkwood Elf, he smiled. 'Do not let your heart be troubled so, Legolas. Trust in your companions, but most of all, trust in yourself. All is not lost.'

'Then why do I already feel dead inside?' Legolas replied, his voice so full of sadness that it brought tears to the eyes of Haldir. And bending down to gather his quiver up into his arms, the Mirkwood Elf turned and walked off into the forest. Knowing that the unquestioning solitude of the trees would at least bring some temporary quietness to his soul.

'Legolas?' Aragorn called out quietly in the darkness. An Elven figure had appeared at the entrance to their resting place, quietly waking the Man with a gentle shake.

'No Aragorn, it is Haldir.' The Elf replied in the same hushed voice. The rest of the fellowship was sleeping soundly and he would not wake them from their much needed rest. 'But it is Legolas I wish to talk with you about. Please come with me so that we may talk freely.'

'Of course,' Aragorn whispered. And wiping the sleep from his eyes, the Man silently followed the Elf out into the midst of Lothlorien.

It was late in the night and most were sleeping as the two figures walked through the trees. Above them thousands of tiny lanterns illuminated the dark sky with gentle yellow light and far off, Aragorn could still hear the beautiful singing of before. Gandalf's Lament.

'I am sorry to wake you, Aragorn. I would have you enjoy your rest whilst here in Lorien, if I could. You are tired and in much need of it.'

'Your hospitality is very welcome to us, Haldir. It has been a long time since we have slept in such comfort and safety. We are more than grateful.' The Man replied wearily. 'But this is not why you have woken me from my slumber. You wished to speak of Legolas?'

Haldir nodded. 'Yes I do, Aragorn. I am worried for him.'

Aragorn smiled. 'You need not worry for Legolas. He is a great warrior Haldir, do you not know of his skill with a bow? He could drop an Orc at a thousand paces... '

Haldir stopped and shook his head, then turned to face the Man. 'It is not his safety that I worry about, Aragorn. It is his heart. He grieves for Gandalf with every fibre of his being... I feel it as if it were my own. I fear it is too much for him to bear.'

Aragorn frowned. 'What do you mean, Haldir? Legolas has said nothing to me of this.'

Haldir gave the Man a humourless little smile. 'Of course he has not. He would not burden you with his pain when you have so many troubles of your own. You are the leader of the Fellowship now and have enough responsibility. You have Frodo to think about and quite rightly you should have nothing else to consider... However, I am not a part of your company and I wish to help my kin if I can. Legolas is an Elf and as such, his pain is mine to share.'

Aragorn's face darkened and he sighed heavily. 'Where is he, Haldir? I know what my responsibilities are, but Legolas is my friend... He is my closest ally. If he is in pain, it is mine to share also.'

'Yes.' Haldir said quietly, bowing his head to the Man. 'I knew you would say this and I am glad. He is in the western forest, follow me.' And with those words the two companions stole quietly through the sleeping Lorien and into the darkness of the ancient trees.

They came across Legolas as he stood by a little fast flowing river. He was watching the water intently, lost in his thoughts and again did not hear Aragorn and Haldir until they were almost upon him. And as his two friends stood by, he turned slowly to face them.

'The water sings to me... 'He whispered softly, gesturing towards the river with his hand. 'It washes over me and wipes everything away. If only I could stay here forever.'

'Legolas...' Aragorn said quietly, and stepping forwards he took the Elf's hand in his own. Peering at his face as the moonlight glistened on his perfect pale skin. 'Legolas, please come and talk with me.' Never had he seen the Elf look so wounded, so utterly lost, and it pained him greatly to see such an expression on his friend's face.

Legolas peered back at Aragorn, yet seemed almost not to see him. Then recognition coloured his features somewhat and he frowned. 'You should not have come here, Aragorn. You should not have left Frodo. He needs you.'

'There are other that need me too, Legolas. Other's that need my help... You need my help, my friend and I am sorry that I was so blind as to not see it.' Aragorn replied, shaking his head. Haldir had been right, Legolas was deeply troubled. But what could he do to make this right? How could he heal this pain? If Legolas was been hurt in battle, then he would know what to do. If the Elf had been shot through with an arrow, or cut by a sword, he could heal him, but this injury was to his very soul and it was killing him before his very eyes.

'What can I do, Haldir? What can I do to end this suffering?'

'My lady might be able to help, Estel.' Haldir said quietly, staring at Legolas intently with his cold blue eyes. 'But I fear it may be too late. All hope has left him, and as I told him before, without hope, there is nothing. You know this.'

Aragorn looked at the Elf and nodded. The words Haldir spoke were true indeed. Without hope there was nothing. Nothing at all. But as the companions stood there contemplating the bleakness of their situation, a voice spoke up from behind them. It was Galadriel.

'There is always hope. No matter how dark the night, there is always a dawn.' The lady of light told them, walking towards Legolas. Haldir bowed down before his lady respectfully and Aragorn followed suit, but Legolas only stared at her with vacant eyes.

'My fair Prince of Mirkwood.' Galadriel said, stepping before Legolas and taking his hand in hers. 'I feel your pain, my beautiful child. You grieve terribly and your heart is breaking.'

'Yes.' Legolas whispered in reply, finally seeming to see her. And turning to face her fully, he spoke once more as tears slipped from his pale eyes. 'There is nothing but death for us all... It is all I see. The light had gone from my eyes, from my heart, and darkness is all around me.'

Galadriel nodded solemnly. 'It is true, Legolas. Darkness is all around, yet hope remains still. Death is far from you my brave one. You may feel it drawing near but I see many things and your end is not one of them, and neither is the end of those you hold close to your heart. Gandalf was lost in Moria, this I know. But Wizards are not always what they seem.'

Aragorn frowned at hearing these words, and he looked at Galadriel, trying to understand what she was saying. Was there hope that Gandalf was not lost to them after all? What did she know? But then he felt Haldir touch his arm, a silent warning not to ask questions that he knew would not be answered.

'There are no certainties in life.' Galadriel continued. She was looking fondly at Legolas still, but seemed to be directing her speech at Aragorn. 'You must take what each new day brings, and there is nothing that can be done to change the past. I do not see what the future will bring you all, but I know that if you trust in each other, if you have faith in yourselves and hold hope in your heart, the dawn will always come, even after the longest, darkest night.' Then stepping forwards, Galadriel took Legolas' face in her hands and kissed him gently on the forehead as the two of them became engulfed in a cool white glow. 'You are loved my child, loved and needed. Take comfort from your friends, from your kin.' The lady told him. 'Take comfort from me.' And as she spoke a great wind whipped up between them, lifting their hair and fine clothing as the glow became so bright that Aragorn had to shield his eyes, then look away. Then suddenly it disappeared as, quickly as it had come and Legolas dropped to his knees before them.

Haldir looked in amazement at Legolas, then Galadriel who trembled and gasped from the powerful spell. Never before had he known of such magicks being used to aid an outsider. Elf or no, Legolas was not of Lothlorien and it gradually began to dawn on him just how important this fellowship was to all their fates. 'My lady?' He said quietly, bowing reverently before her. 'Can I assist you?'

Galadriel smiled, struggling to regain her composure. 'No, Haldir. But you and Aragorn may aid Legolas. He is weakened and needs to rest. Take him back to his companions for he needs them more than he needs me now. All will be well.' And stroking Legolas' ashen head tenderly, she turned and disappeared back into the darkness of the forest from where she had come.

Aragorn stood in stunned silence, watching the Lady of light leave them before he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Legolas weeping as he curled up onto the floor of the forest. Running over, he knelt down next to the Elf, quickly followed by Haldir whose expression clearly showed that he was just as stunned by what they had witnessed. 'Legolas?' Aragorn said, gently taking the Elf's arm, brushing the silken hair from his face. 'Legolas, please. Speak to me.'

'He is not able, Aragorn. Haldir said quietly, shaking his head. 'We have been witness to something that has not been done in a thousand or more years. My Lady Galadriel has given of her light to heal his broken heart. He does not weep in pain or sorrow, but from the beauty and love he has shared with her. She has given him his hope back. Who would not weep? Now come, let us return to your friends. They will be concerned at your absence.'

Aragorn stared at Haldir, then back at Legolas. He thought he knew all the wonders of Elven kind, but how wrong he had been. And his own heart swelled with wonder and love for his adopted people. 'I cannot thank you enough, Haldir.'

The Elf smiled. 'No need for thanks, Aragorn. Legolas is one of our own and his fate is all our fates. What had to be done was done.' And between them, they picked up the dazed and weeping Elf and walked him back through the dark forest and into to the wondrous realm of Lothlorien.

Aragorn woke early the next morning with beautiful golden light streaming through the trees and birdsong floating of the gentle breeze. Never had he slept so soundly and felt so refreshed on waking. Looking over he saw all his companions still sleeping peacefully, all except for Legolas who had gone from where he and Haldir had left him to rest for the night.

Getting to his feet, Aragorn quietly left their sleeping chamber and went out into the glorious morning sunlight. Birdsong filled the air and the softest of breezes rustled the fragrant branches of the great trees surrounding Lorien. Aragorn felt his heart fill with joy. If a place as beautiful as Lothlorien could exist, there was surely hope that all could be saved. Their quest was worthy and they would succeed, if only he could truly believe that.

'Beautiful, is it not?' Came a voice suddenly beside him. And the Man turned to find Legolas standing beside him, smiling peacefully.

Aragorn smiled and clapped Legolas on the shoulder happily. 'My friend, it is good to see you smile again.'

Legolas nodded. 'It is good to be able to smile again.' He told the Man, and then he turned to look at his friend, his face serious once more. 'I might have perished, alone in that forest last night, Estel.'

Aragorn nodded grimly in agreement. 'I am sorry, Legolas. Sorry I did not see your suffering.'

'No,' Legolas replied. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. It is I who should be sorry, I gave up hope, I saw nothing but darkness. It is... difficult for Elves to understand death, and losing Gandalf was... was a loss greater than I have ever known. I want to thank you for coming to my aid.'

Aragorn smiled sadly and patted Legolas the Elf gently on the shoulder. 'If I could take back what happened, I would. I'd give anything to have Gandalf back with us... I miss his guidance, his wisdom... His friendship. I fear I cannot lead this fellowship alone, Legolas.'

The Elf smiled and turned to his friend, and for the first time Aragorn saw the ages of Legolas' long, long life reflected in his seemingly youthful eyes. And as he turned and walked away, back to the fellowship, he called out, 'Have hope, Estel. Have hope. You are not alone. And besides, Wizards are not all they seem.'


End file.
